La isla de la locura
by KaoruKobayashi
Summary: Hola! Soy Kaoru Kobayashi! Espero no defraudarlos ( aunque no confío en mi misma --U). Si les gusta el humor picaresco argentino, acá tienen un buen egemplar! y basta de boludeces y al prmier capítulo!


Hola buena gente! Como les va todos! Aquí les traigo mi fic nuevo! Lo voy a hacer estilo reallity show! Y si no les gusta jodanse porque lo voy a hacer igual MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Idea original: Kaoru-chan J ( mi carita no podía faltar -)

"La isla de la locura"

Narrador (estilo película de terror)- Imagínate una isla de la que no puedas escapar... en la que solamente 2 personas podrán escapar sanos y salvos... donde todo puede pasar (cuando digo "todo me refiero a "TODO LO QUE SE TE OCURRA")... y en ella se encuentran lo actores mas conocidos del mundo...

Música de fondo: banda sonora de " Peligro en las profundidades"

Narrador- Aquí te traemos ... "LA ISLA DE LA LOCURA"

Música de fondo"Sonido de circo"

Narrador- nuestra conductora es... Kaoru-chan J!

Kaoru (watashi)- Hola hermosa gente! Aquí les traigo este espectacular reallity! En esta isla paradisíaca se encontraran los personajes de TV más conocidos del mundo! Miren! En este mismo momento están saliendo los dos finalistas de estos dos últimos meses!

Akane- NO... QUIERO... VOLVER... A VER... TU HORRIBLE...CARA KAORUUUUU!

Kaoru- no me digas que no te divertiste, o si?

Ranma- no volveremos a aceptar nunca más una de tus invitaciones!

Kaoru- esteee... bueno... volvamos a donde nos encontrábamos

A miles de kilómetros de allí...

Kagome- estos programas son una verdadera porquería... NO ME LOS VANCO!

Souta- pero si esta bueno... vos tendrías que haberlo visto cuando...

Kagome- casi matan a Kenshin! Y eso que el es muy fuerte

En eso se escucha " CORREO" y de la TV también se escucha " en estos momentos nuestras próximas victimas están recibiendo su carta de invitación a nuestra isla... la que les espera"

Y de repente se escucha un gran grito proveniente de la puerta de la casa...

Souta- que sucede hermana?

Kagome ( en estado de Shock)- Nos... han... invitado... a la... ISLA DE LA LOCURA- y se larga a llorar

Souta- a mi también!

Kagome- NO! SOLAMENTE A MIS AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS DEL SENGOKU Y A MI- grita entre más lagrimas

Souta- uffff... que alivio. -U

Ya en el Sengoku...

Todos- NOOOOOOOO! NO QUEREMOS IR- llorando desconsoladamente

Kagome- lo tenemos que hacer

Inu Yasha- sniff sniff… esta bien... iremos

Todos menos Kagome e Inu Yasha- HABLA POR TI MISMO!

Luego de unos cuantos puñetazos, patadas, y muchas cosas más (que no quiero nombrar) partieron hacia la epoca actual (no me pregunten como, no entremos en detalles)...

Pero ellos no se imaginaban que yo ya estaba en la casa de Kagome esperándolos... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!

Kaoru- muy bien! Todos al helicóptero... YA! O LOS COSINO A TODOS!

Inu Yasha- (hablando en secreto con Kagome) con esta nos vamos a tener que quedar por dos meces!

Kaoru- exactamente... y si continuas hablando mal de mi ya vas a ver de lo que soy capas!

Inu Yasha- CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO! #¬¬

Kaoru- yo creo que deberías tenerlo...

Kagome- (por lo bajo) no debes provocarla... sino te va a matar...

Kaoru- AH! Por cierto... ninguno tendrá armas así que todos denme sus espadas, flechas, etc. Esto también va incluido para ti Sango - le dice mientras se puede notar un GRAN bulto en la espalda de Sango con la forma de "hiraikotsu"(no pregunten como se escribe porque no tengo ni la más pálida idea -U).

Unos 30 minutos después...

Kaoru- hemos llegado!

Inu Yasha (para ese entonces tan pálido que casi pasa al fiambre (ustedes saben a quien me refiero )- nunca... antes... había... subido... en esas... aves de hierro- dice todo sudoroso

Sesshomaru- pero bien que te tiraste encima de esa niña humana

Kagome- esa niña tiene nombre, sabes! #¬¬

Kaoru- muy bien, ahora todos se van a separar en grupos, que han sido elegidos completamente al asar- dice esta, y luego saca un pergamino y dice- muy bien, Inu Yasha tendrá de compañera a Kagome (-), Sango estará con Miroku, Rin con Shippou, Sesshomaru con Kagura, Naraku con Kanna, y la muerta que se la coman los tigres... no mentira, mentira U estará con Kouga, casi me olvido del pobre lobo pulgoso.

Inu Yasha- pero a mi me parece que nuestras parejas no fueron elegidas como tu dices

Kaoru- no te quejes... aparte tengo planes para ustedes dos- les dice con una cara maliciosa que asustaría hasta al más valiente

Kagome- esta chica me da mucho miedo...- y se agarra del brazo de Inu

Inu Yasha- ja! Esta niña no me mueve ni un pelo!

Y de la nada aparece un cocodrilo gigante e intenta atacar al hanyou

Kaoru- te dije que me tuvieras respeto, así que ojito con lo que dicen de mi o los castro a todos

Kaoru- muy bien, es hora de que cada uno se valla a su sector de la isla. Mis ayudantes los acompañaran en sus camionetas todo terreno "Toyota" ( ago promoción, no cobro mucho, solamente unos 100.000.000.000, nada más -). Ellos los dejaran en el lugar y lo que tendrán que hacer es hacer unas chozas, entendieron, ah si, hoy habrá un eliminado que se tendrá que volver nadando hasta Japón de nuevo, eso sí, tendrá que dar la vuelta al mundo porque estamos en el Caribe. Chicas ustedes antes de irse se tendrán que poner estas ropas- y les muestra una ropa estilo bikini pero un poco al estilo "la edad de piedra" echa con pieles- y chicos, se tendrán que poner ustedes esto-y les muestra unas mallas muy lindas a decir verdad, un estilo así con flores tropicales.

Luego de cambiarse y de que Miroku intentara mirar en el vestidor de mujeres...

Kaoru- muy bien todos súbanse a su camioneta respectiva, no Miroku... no puedes hacer que las chicas se saquen la parte de arriba de sus ropas, más adelante capas que de castigo haga que ellas realicen un Stepper para ustedes, pero hoy no, y límpiate que se te esta cayendo la baba...

Más tarde en el grupo de Inu y Kagome...

Inu- Tal parece que esto se va a salir de control, no?

Kagome- si, pero lo bueno es que el premio es la perla de Shikkon...

Inu- como lo sabes, si esta loca no dijo nada! O.OU

Kagome- lo se porque siempre el primer premio es algo que desees mucho

Inu- (pensando) entonces si me dan lo que yo desee, yo quiero que Kagome sea solo mía... pero que estoy pensando!

En el grupo de Sango y Miroku...

Sango- NO QUIERO HACER GRUPO CON ESTE DEGENERADO- grita la exterminadora a los conductores de la camioneta- es un depravado, quiero que me lleven de vuelta con Kaoru para decirle que me cambie de pareja!

Kaoru- estoy aquí - dice esta que aparece de valla uno a saber donde.

Sango- QUIERO QUE ME CAMBIES DE PAREJA!

Kaoru- no se puede , los jueces ya decidieron las parejas...

Sango- no digas tonterías, tu elegiste las parejas #¬¬

Miroku- pero mi querida Sango, que raro que estés desconforme con la elección de la señorita Kaoru, a mi, ella me cae muy bien

Kaoru- que bueno, pero eso no significa que toques mis cachas- y detrás de un arbusto aparece un tigre de tamaño colosal e intenta morfarce a Miroku...- te dije que no me subestimes, tengo controlada toda la isla, ningún detalle se me escapa... AH cierto, detrás de aquel matorral hay unas aguas termales, así que podrán relajarse allí, bueno en verdad hay otro en la zona donde están Inu y Kagome -

Sango- por qué me parece que nos pusiste en estos lugares a propósito¬¬

Kaoru- JEJE, eres muy inteligente... Saya, vamos a ver que están haciendo los otros!

Y de inmediato el tigre dejo de correr al houshi y acompaña a la conductora

Continuará ...

Hola! soy Kaoru Kobayashi! soy nueva en fan fiction, pero espero familiarisarme! dejen mucho reviews! Muy bien, hasta la vista baby

Sayounara!

Kaoru-chan J


End file.
